Mail processing systems, such as, for example, a mailing machine, often include different modules that automate the processes of producing mail pieces. The typical mailing machine includes a variety of different modules or sub-systems each of which performs a different task on the mail piece. The mail piece is conveyed downstream utilizing a transport mechanism, such as rollers or a belt, to each of the modules. Such modules could include, for example, a singulating module for separating a stack of mail pieces such that the mail pieces are conveyed one at a time along the transport path, a stripping/moistening module for stripping open the flap of an envelope and wetting and sealing the glued flap of an envelope, a weighing module for weighing the mail piece, and a metering/printing module for computing postage amounts and applying evidence of postage either directly to the mail piece or to a label to be applied to the mail piece. The mailing machine is controlled by a central processing unit that executes software stored in memory provided in the mailing machine. The exact configuration of the mailing machine is, of course, particular to the needs of the user.
The proper postage amount for delivery of mail pieces is dependent upon characteristics of each mail piece (e.g., weight, dimensions) and may also be dependent upon the properties of a batch of mail pieces to which each mail piece belongs. For example, delivery fee discounts are available for batches of mail pieces that meet certain predetermined criteria, e.g., mail that is presorted based on three or five digits of the postal code of the destination address of the mail piece. Typically, for such discounts to apply, a minimum number of mail pieces must meet the special criteria established by the carrier (sometimes referred to as presort criteria or qualification). Usually, presort criteria are classified into several categories. For example, a simple presort criterion would require mail to be sorted into fairly large chunks associated with large processing facilities making up the carrier's network. An example of such a category is presort to three digit level postal codes or zip codes in the United States. Other presort criterion may require grouping mail pieces into classes associated with smaller facilities such as delivery post offices or certain compact geographical areas such as a given street or block.
If mail pieces are already presorted before they are processed in a mail processing system, such as a mailing machine, to apply postage thereto, the applicable discounts are already known and can therefore be applied during the mail processing (finishing). If, however, the mail is not presorted before processing, the applicability of any presort discounts that are available will not be known prior to processing. In such cases, the mail batch must either be presorted prior to processing, such that the appropriate discount, if any, can be applied during processing, or be processed using an expected discount, with verification and confirmation being made after the batch of mail has been processed to confirm that the expected discount was appropriate. Any mail pieces that are determined to not qualify for the presort discount that was applied (referred to as short paid or residual mail) must then have the postage thereon corrected to apply the proper rate.
For large mailers that typically have batches of mail in the thousands or tens of thousands of mail pieces, such presorting is typically done automatically when the batches of mail are generated using mail creation equipment (e.g., inserters, address printers, etc.). For smaller mailers that may not have very large batches of mail to process, e.g., batches that consist of hundreds of pieces or less, such presorting before processing or confirmation after processing must typically be done by hand, which is time consuming. In addition, corrected mail pieces (i.e., residual mail that has had additional postage applied thereto) require additional processing by the carrier, which may include reading more than one indicia or a certification mark to confirm that the proper amount of postage has actually been paid by the sender.
It would thus be advantageous to be able to automatically process batches of mail pieces using a mail processing system wherein any applicable presort discounts are determined automatically and proper indicia (based upon a discount if applicable) are applied to each mail piece.